The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0011’.
‘PEQZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0011’ has intense scarlet double flower held above the green foliage on a well branched plant that is very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color.
‘PEQZ0011’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in August 2009, in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10707-1’ with more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0011’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0011’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10740-1’ with bright scarlet colored florets and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0011’. The resultant seed was sown in April 2010.
‘PEQZ0011’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the September 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.